O que se espera de um tenente da 3ª Divisão
by Sakura Lucy Li
Summary: yaoi- humor. De acordo com a divisão em que estão, algumas atividades são esperadas dos tenentes. Em sua primeira semana como fukutaichou, Kira vai descobrir que algumas das dele serão dentro do quarto do capitão. Fic-presente para a Sandy Youko.


Já fazia quase uma semana que Kira Izuru era o tenente da 3ª divisão, mas ele ainda não tinha se habituado as novas tarefas. Até porque ele não sabia de fato quais eram elas. Tinha ficado extremamente lisonjeado ao ser convidado para ir para a terceira divisão com Ichimaru, mas até agora não tinha conseguido falar nenhuma vez com seu novo capitão.

Falando bem a verdade, não tinha nem o visto direito. Gin não parava um minuto dentro do esquadrão. Kira entendia que ele estivesse ocupado em reuniões com os outros capitães (o que mais o faria passar tanto tempo fora?), mas era frustrante ver que o outro não tinha tempo de falar com ele, nem que fosse só para definir quais seriam suas tarefas.

Para não ficar sem fazer nada, Kira decidiu assumir a organização da papelada do esquadrão, assim como reorganizar os turnos de vigia e treinamento e fiscalizar a entrega dos relatórios de missões. Nada disso precisava realmente ser feito por alguém do nível de um tenente, mas como ele não poderia fazer mudanças sem falar com o capitão antes...

Logo nos primeiros dias ele já tinha entrado em conflito com alguns recrutas. A divisão passara tempo demais sem um capitão, sem uma noção de controle e disciplina. Certamente em pouco tempo todos veriam os benefícios de uma rotina rígida e disciplinada. Pelo menos isso era o que ele se forçava a acreditar.

Completamente distraído por esses pensamentos, Kira entrou na sala do capitão carregando uma pilha enorme de documentos para serem assinados, sem nem perceber que o dito capitão ali.

- Ora, ora... Que garoto esforçado eu arranjei para mim!

O loiro tomou um susto tão grande ao ouvir a voz do capitão que derrubou tudo o que carregava.

- Taichou! Não me assuste desse jeito...

- Tão assustado e atrapalhado o meu Izuru!

Kira não conseguia deixar de ficar encabulado diante daquele sorriso de raposa. Ainda mais quando ele falava esse tipo de coisa.

- Que bagunça eu fiz...

Para tentar disfarçar seu desconforto, o loiro tentou se abaixar e juntar os papéis. Mas foi impedido por uma mão firme e esguia em seu queixo. Ichimaru estava em pé ao seu lado, erguendo seu rosto e o forçando a fitá-lo nos olhos.

- Ah, mas eu acho que você arrumou tudo muito bem fukutaichou!

- Mas eu derrub...

-Acha que eu não percebi? Você organizou a divisão inteira, até separou os relatórios por cor... Você é sempre um garoto tão certinho e organizado?

- Aa.. Acho que sim, Taichou... – Por que era tão difícil falar quando aqueles olhos rasgados estavam fixos nele?

- Então eu tenho uma tarefa para você. Vem aqui Izuru! – E Gin começou a puxá-lo para fora da sala.

- Espera! Eu tenho que juntar esses papéis.

- Segunda-feira você junta.

Sem mais delongas, Gin o arrastou pelo corredor.

- Taichou, você deixou a porta aberta! Vai voar tudo...

O desespero na voz do fukutaichou seria capaz de comover uma pedra. Mas não Ichimaru Gin.

- Quietinho Izuru!

Vendo que não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer (fora chamar a atenção da divisão inteira para o fato ridículo de ele estar sendo arrastado pelos corredores do Sanbantai), Kira desistiu de lutar.

Pelo menos até perceber para onde ser levado.

- Mas o que você quer que eu faça no seu quarto Taichou?

- Muitas coisas Izuru... Muitas coisas. Agora entre de uma vez! – Com um último empurrão Gin derrubou o loiro de quatro e fechou a porta.

Se Kira tinha achado que o resto da divisão estava uma bagunça, é porque ele ainda não tinha visto o quarto do capitão.

Caixas e mais caixas de papelão, roupas jogadas pelos cantos, milhares de potes estranhos espalhados pelo chão. Um verdadeiro caos. A única coisa que parecia estar no lugar era a cama. Se bem que Kira nunca tinha visto um futon tão emaranhado antes.

- O que aconteceu aqui?

- Ah, veja só Izuru. Estava tentando arrumar minhas coisas e... Bem, acabou tudo assim.

Como era possível que alguém conseguisse fazer tanta bagunça tentando arrumar o quarto? Parecia impossível. E o capitão estava morando no meio dessa bagunça?

-Taichou... O que você quer de mim?

- Yare, yare... Se você continuar fazendo esse tipo de pergunta... Que perigo!

- Ahn? – Agora sim Kira não estava entendendo nada.

- Para começar... Já que você é tão organizado, você podia arrumar o meu quarto! - Apontando em volta – Você sabe que não tem como eu me concentrar aqui...

Cada vez que Kira olhava parecia ter mais coisas. Como taichou conseguira guardar tanta coisa no quarto antigo?

- Eu não sei nem por onde começar...

- Pelos kimonos!

Kira não tinha a menor ilusão de que conseguiria escapar do trabalho, então o melhor era resignar-se e começar logo.

- Onde eles estão?

- Ali, naquele canto.

Devia ter pelo menos uns 300 kimonos naquela pilha. De todos os tipos.

- Izuru, não se esqueça de separar por cor e comprimento!

Ia ser uma longa noite. Por duas vezes Izuru pensou em perguntar em que categoria um kimono se enquadrava, mas acabou decidindo que não queria saber por que seu capitão tinha um kimono de gueixa.

Existem coisas que é melhor não saber.

Enquanto ele arrumava, Gin perambulava de um lado para o outro, pegava um cáqui, ia para a sacada... Em suma, não fazia nada.

Kira se inclinou para pegar um kimono no fundo da caixa. Virando a cabeça sobre um dos ombros, perguntou:

- Taichou, o que você vai ficar fazendo enquanto eu arrumo?

- Apreciando a paisagem!

Kira continuou a trabalhar o resto da noite em silêncio. Melhor não pensar sobre isso.

Mas... Que ele tinha certeza que o capitão falara isso olhando pra bunda dele ele tinha!

Fim?

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

_Essa fic é um presente de aniversário para a Sandy Youko._

Nunca escrevi esses personagens antes, então espero que não tenha ficado muito OOC... Qualquer comentário que vocês tenham, **as reviews servem para isso!**

Para quem quiser ler mais sobre os dois, recomendo as fics da Sandy Youko. Principalmente " A Lei do Menor Esforço" e "**O Capitão, o Tenente e o Caqui**"

31 de Maio de 2009


End file.
